With the advent of the internet, communication between people is not limited by residences. Everyone can immediately communicate with persons living in remote areas through the internet. Due to the trend and convenience of the internet, some internet software providers offer a platform, through which people can exchange their thoughts, so as to increase the internet traffic flow of the web site and gather a lot of information about the preferences and use habits of customers for getting commercial benefits.
Existing internet software require users to provide their photos. Since people tend to select a person by appearance, users may modify their photos for being accepted by their counterparts more easily. As a result, existing internet software cannot provide a fair platform for information exchange.
In some existing internet software, a screening mechanism is implemented by asking questions provided from a client who desires to make friends. If the answers from a person match with the standard of the client, the person may obtain the photo of the client for further information exchange. The screening mechanism is too simple and cannot afford a two-way communication. In addition, a person may figure out the thought of the client to give the answers expected by the client. Therefore, the client fails to know whether the counterpart is a true friend or not.
To prevent persons from being limited or even rejected due to their looks, the present invention provides a method of two-way information exchange for a system for making friends, which can provide a fair platform for information exchange. With the method of the present invention, a client allows access to the counterpart only after the communication between both parties has reached a threshold of time, so that people inclined to make friends by appearance can be reduced, thus alleviating the foregoing problem of the existing internet software.